A kiss of Fire and Ice
by Paige Dragneel101
Summary: Its hard for Natsu to keep this a secrete forever.When Lucy finds out about Gray and Natsu, Lucy and the guild try hard to take it serious. Yaoi GrayxNatsu
1. Nothing

**This is my first yaoi so wish me luck **X**D but im only on episode 16 btw.**

"**Chapter 1: Nothing to do here.**

Natsu,Happy,Lucy and Gray where sitting at the bar in the Fairy tail guild, Lucy was trying to confince them on a job she wanted to do.

"Aww come on!"She shoved the job paper in there faces.

"No Lucy not now..." Natsu seemed annoyed,not by lucy

"So Natsu, whats wrong with you,cat got you tongue?"

"HEY! I had nothing to do with this" Happy sounded annoyed. Erza ignored me.

"Uh, it's nothing"

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong... OR AM I GOING TO BEAT IT OUT OF U! "Erza twiched her eye brows. Surprising to Erza, Natsu walked off with a "uhm" and out of the guild

"Boy is Natsu in trouble with Erza" Lucy inputed. Lucy also realised that Gray was awful quiet as well, Gray wasent really noisy but not this quiet.

"Uh Gray,are you okay" Lucy said

"I didint do nothing! how could I STEAL SOMEONE'S TONGUE" Happy growled. Erza sent him into the Fairy tail wall with a punched "I know when im not wanted" Happy said dizzy,and he flew out the hole Erza had made.

Lucy did a fake cough "Sooo... Gray what's up and no its definitely not nothing" Lucys sarcasm fell to the floor. Gray mumbled. "is it about...Natsu" Lucy popped up. "No." he simply said then walked out the door... you know... topless. oh and I guess you know what Lucy said "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Seems like everyone is in the blue today"Erza smiled. Lucy nodded. "Maybe Gray and Natsu fell out. Erza said

"But dont they allwayyys fall out?" Lucy said bored

"Yes, i suppose your right"

"Well no use being bored, im going to find out once and for all"Lucy said enthusiasticly. "i wouldn't bother if I where you"Erza sat down looking bored. Lucy took no notice to her. "Oh and i better find Happy aswell..."She sighed "anime style" Erza smiled. And Lucy left the guild out looking for them.

"Good day Miss Erza,seems not everyone is in a good mood today." Mira-jane gave her the warm smile.

"Mm,yes apparently so... "

"Can i get you anything"She said holding her tray

"Uh,no thank you." Mira-jane,again smiled then bowled and walk away.


	2. Wrong way Lucy

**Sorry Chapter 1 wassent very long but hey ^.^ wait for it xD**

**Chapter 2 "Wrong way Lucy"**

"Natsu,Gray,Happy! where are you?" Lucy shouted as she walked out of Fairy tail to her house. Where would they be? Lucy thought, Happy is probably with Wendy,Gray at home, and Natsu probably at... mine! Lucy said as she ran to her house. Natsu allways hanged out at Lucy's place.

"Natsu? are you in here?" She ran up to her bedroom and spotted a pinked haired boy, Natsu

"Oh hey there Luce"He smiled, Lucy knew it was a fake one, well his fake one and real where did look the same, but Lucy knew Natsu long enough to know his smiles.

"You...wanna tell me whats wrong?"She said trying to be sympathic

"No... it's stupid..."He said looking into Lucy's window. Lucy had never seen Natsu like this before,it must be serious she thought, but nothing had happen for the past few days.

"Look if its about the job i wanted then we could total change it..."She sighed.

"No it nots that,its just..."

Lucy though he was about to confess... his love to her! No way! Lucy though, this is how boys react when they want to confess there love, being me i've read loads of love stories.

Lucy tried not to blush. "Dont worry Natsu... i understand"Lucy couldnt help but blush. Natsu looked confused now.

"Okay... then..." he said.

This wasent "The Natsu" Lucy knew, not at all and it bothered him. Lucy became brave and leand into a kiss, but Natsu soon steps left and Lucy face planted the desk "NATSU WHAT WAS THAT FOR" She shouted Anime style

"Jeez Lucy i fought you HAD a brain. but noooo i guess you dont!" Natsu turned into his normal self and crossed his arms.

Lucy was gopsmacked (a.k.a shocked) "What! But! isnt that how boys confess there feeling!" "Hate to break it to ya but i am not a friction character from a book..." he looked annoyed and stuck his tongue out

"16 going on 2..."Lucy said" (**im just guesing Natsu's age) "**oh and i do have brains. your the one that dosent Natsu"

"Yeh i know that..."He smiled scratching the back of his head.

"So,whats really wrong?" Lucy turned serious "And do not say "nothing" because I know it aint nothing"

"You sure are annoying "he smiled but it soon fell. "its nothing"

She sighed again "Well it must be about Gray right? She said, Natsu's cheeks turned slightly red but Lucy didn't regonize it.

"What? no, are you kidding" He stretched his arms out.

"Ok then... I'll go see Gray... "She looks suspicious.


	3. Detective Lucy then?

**The yaoi will come verry soon... XD**

**"Chapter 3 "Lucy the detective?"**

Lucy headed out from her house and on her way to Gray's house, this would be the first time at he's house.

_List on to-do things:_

_See Natsu_

_See Gray_

_Find Happy_

_Go back to Erza and report_

_Lucy sure felt like a detective, searching for glues "Detective Lucy Heartfillia" She though and laughed._

"Hey Grayyy, are you in?" Lucy knocked on his door "Gray! open up!" the door opened by its self

_"Grayyyy" She said again as she walked out stairs. Well i guess you know what on his sofa... in his underwear, whats new?_

_"HUH? LUCY!"_

_"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON GRAY!" _

_"What are you doing here? "He said unpleased with his body slouched on the sofa_

_"Well, you know what happend in the guild today.. you where in a mood and so want Natsu"_

_Gray turned interested as she said Natsu's names. "Nothing thats all, i was just in a mood"He turned annoyed;the old Gray._

_"Ugh! Come on! Nothing,nothing,nothing!"She shouted annoyingly _

_"Its not like that!" be banged his fist on a desk, witch shocked Lucy_

_"Ok, it was Natsu's fault! Not mind, even though i liked... it."He trailed off_

_"Liked what? What happend between you and Natsu?" _

_He sighed. "Tell Natsu"_

_"Ugh! i DID! and you know what he said "OH ITS NOTHING LUCY, you know what i'll leave you and Natsu to your "Nothing"_

_Lucy ran down stairs, out the door, and back to the guild to find for some reason Lucy knew she had forgoten something but didnt know what._

_"Hey Erza!"_

_"Hey any luck?"_

_"No, you know what the both said to me? "NOTHING"!_

_"Thats boys for you, i told you, you should leave them alone"_

_"Yeahhh, but im worried and Gray said something... strange."_

_"Uh, and what was that?"_

_"He said; "it was Natsu's fault" and then he said "I liked it"_

_"Mmmm, strange..."_

_"Im still wondering what i had to do after i seen Gray..."Lucy said_

_"Im sure it will come to you"_


	4. Time for confessions

**Please could you give me some reviews what this ^.^ its my first fan fiction i've !**

**Btw i havent got to the episode where Wendy comes in so im not sure how her personality is so im going to try but i know shes a doctor, i think.**

**"Time for confetions"**

"Hey Gray!"Natsu said walking upstairs to Grays bedroom.

"Oh hey Natsu"he smiled and so did Natsu. "So Lucy came to visit you to" he said hanging his top over this shoulder.

"Yeh, well shes's gonna find out about us sooner or later"Natsu said leaning closer to Gray. Gray couldent resist even if he tried. He leaned into a kiss, he gathered his hands around Natsus neck and Natsu gathered his harms around Gray waist. They both couldnt believe they loved each other, day before when the walked out of the guild, they where fighting in the guild where only Wendy and master makarov was there, while everyone was out or on a mission. Gray had punched Natsu to the ground and accsidenly fell on top of him and Natsu; without thinking kissed him.

Gray had Natsu down on the sofa kissing him on the neck and holding his hand behind Natsus neck and the other one of Natsu's chest witch he still had he's wast coat and scarf of that Gray tried to take off and Natsu also had his hands around Grays back.

"If Lucy or Erza walked in now, we'd be dead"Natsu laughed flirt-inly.

"Yeh and? who cares" Gray said still kissing Natsu. But they didnt know that Happy just happened to fly by Grays bedroom window and over heard them. Happy was shocked and almost fell but then realising he had couldnt help but laugh.

"I might as well report this to Lucy"He laughed. Gray and Natsu where in trouble

"Oh shit! I heard Happy"

But Gray didnt care, he'd deal with it when it came. "Who cares..." Gray said as Natsu kissed him on the neck

"WHAT! NATSU AND GRAY!"Lucy shouted in the guild and everyone herd.

"Aye! I saw it with my own eyes Lucy,there in looovvvve"

"Who?"Mira-jane asked

"NATSU AND GRAY ARE INLOVE!" Happy shouted happily as the whole guild was shocked.

"That is true, it happened yesterday, me and wendy were there" Said Master Makarov

"WHAT!" Lucys mouth dropped again as Wendy walked in

"Happy! are you okay now?"She asked

"Aye! at least someone cares,Lucy why didnt you come look for me"

"Ohhhh that what i forgot to do"She laughed "But that dosent matter! I need to see with my own eyes about Natsu and Gray!"

"Oh so you've found out?" Said Wendy sitting down."its true"

Erza walked into the guild to Lucy

"Erza! you'll never guess! Natsu and Gray are inlove!"

surprisingly Erza was shocked but smiled "Well thats nice"

"Nice!? its totaly wierd!"

"Lucy calm down"

"im going over to Grays house right away! Happy come with me!

"Lucy no, i wouldent if i was you!" Erza said but they had allready leaft the guild.

"Hurry up Happy were nearly there!

"Aye sir!"

They arrived at Grays house

"Be quiet Happy"she said piking though the key hole of Grays bedroom.

Gray had Natsu on his bed kissing each other and Natsu with his top off and his scarf. "You know, for a boy, your a good kisser"Natsu laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Gray smiled pulling Natsus face closer to his,they both got up and sat on the sofa.

"Mmmm"Natsu smiled holding Grays hips and Grays hands scruffed in Natsu hair in silence but the silence soon disapeared when Lucy fell to the floor laughing

"LUCY!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

Lucy managed to stop laughing and sat up still giggling

"Hey whats so funny!"Gray shouted pointing

"You and... Natsu"She laughed

Happy could see that Gray had anger burning up within him and Natsu has still standing there shocked.

"Miss Lucy please..."

"im sorry... its just"Lucy was still laughing a bit

Happy and Gray would see Natsu had turned sad. "I told you, you wouldent understand" Natsu clenched his fist,it was very rare doe Natsu to be sad or angry,only in fights them emotions would come.

Lucy stoped and though about it" Natsu... i was only joke-"

Natsu cut her off, he left the house with his wast coat and scarf. Gray didnt follow, he just stood there waiting for Lucy to go, and she did.

Lucy felt bad now.


	5. Hope

**Hope you've enjoyed it so far ^.^**

**"Hope"**

Natsu was sitting on top of the Fairy tail guild roof since he entered the guild and everyone stared at him apart from Wendy,Erza and Mira-jane,some tried so hide there laugh.

Natsu felt betrayed by Lucy,by Happy and by the guild,if they where Natsus true friends they'd try to understand.

"Hey Natsu" a familiar voice called from the roof, it was Erza, she sat down next to him

"Hey Erza" He tried to smile, he knew Erza would never make fun of him or Gray.

"Lucy told me... im sorry that the guild and Lucy are... making fun of you are Gray"

"Nah, what do you expect"He smiled this time. At least Wendy,Mira-jane and Erza understood.

"Its kinda cute... you know the two of you "Erza smiled

"Haha, Thanks"

"Look, dont worry about it, anyone else who makes fun of your, you tell me and ill sort them out"

Erza sounded like a big sister to Natsu.

He smiled again.

"Anyway... i'll leave, im going to find Gray.

"Okay" said Natsu

Gray was sitting inside his bedroom looking out the window.

"Hey Gray"

"Oh hey there Erza"

"I went to speak to Natsu, im sorry"

"For what? me being gay..." he looked annoyed

"There's nothing wrong with being gay,you and Natsu are kinda cute"Erza smiled

"Look,as i told Natsu, if anyone nags on about you two, i will personally destroy them, no one gets away with upsetting my friends"

"Cheer Erza"

"I suspect you should go see Natsu, his on the roof of Fairy tail

Gray nodded.

Gray arrived at the roof top where Natsu was.

"Hey Natsu"

"Yo" he face turned bright.

Gray sat down next to him with his feet dangling of the edge

"So, im guesing Erza came to you as well

"Yeh" Natsu said. "You know what Gray, i dont care what people say anymore"he rested his hand behind his head

Gray smiled "Ye I guess your right" he leaned into a kiss and Natsu accepted happily,this time Natsu though his arms around Grays neck and head and pulled into a deeper kiss.

What they didnt know that Lucy was watching from the really thought Natsu loved her and not him...

It was hard for her to be happy for them but she too was inlove with Natsu.

"Natsu..."She said to herself." I love you.."Then she walked into the guild sad and alone.

Gray and Natsu stoped kissing.

"You know, we should get back to the have to be strong and try to make them understand."

"Yeah i know..."

"Come on then"Gray jumped down from the roof followed by Natsu as the both entered the guild.

Gray and Natsu ignored the looks of some of the guild and sat down near Erza,Happy and a sad looking Lucy.

"Luce? are you okay"Natsu asked.

"Yeh..." she said,her head turned away.

"Lucy look at me"Natsu put his arm on her shoulder.

"I'd just leave her if i was you"Gray said moody as allways.

"Hey look, if its about me and Gray then im sorry"He slightly whispered in her ear.

"It's not that,its just..."She began to whisper" I love you" Only Natsu chould hear what she said.

"Hey, you three better sort this probleme out right here and now or i'll sort it out for you... and it wont be pretty"Erza frightend.

"Fine then, ill make it simple, Lcuy, i never ment to hurt you, i dont love you"He tried to sound sympathic."I love...Gray and im sorry"

"See that wasent so hard, now Lucy" Erza commanded

"Fine. Im sorry i was being a complete utter jerk, i didnt mean to hurt neither of you"She said boardly.

"Gray."

He sighed "I have nothing to be sorry about"He crossed his arms.

"Gray..." Erza began to lose her temper

"Fine! Im... Im sorry okay! you happy now"He still crossed his arms

"Better" Erza smiled

"Now we can all live happily ever after"Happy said.

"Looks like you gives have sorted it out between you"Mira-jane asked

They all nodded.

"Well... im pretty sure the whole guild would like to know what's going on from the two of you"

Gray and Natsu blushed as they realised the guild had all eyes and hear on them.

"Sooooo, its official"Said Cana Alberano,she smiled "Cute" she said then turned around drinking.

"Ha i wouldent say cute, i'd say diffrent"Said Loke" As long as Lucy is still single, i aint got nothing to worry about."He smiled and so did the rest of the guild

Natsu and Gray where still blushing and inbarest, they had nothing to say but "Thank's guys" then they walked out the guild.

They both leaned into a kiss, when Lucy also came stopped kissing."Uh,Hey you guys...I am really sorry,yeh i know i've said it before but now i really mean it"She smilled "You 2 are kinda cute together"

"Please stop saying that"Gray said annoyed. Lucy smiled,she knew things where finally fitting into place, even though Lucy would never have Natsu,she couldnt care less about it anymore. She walked back into the guild door with 5 words she allways said "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON GRAY!"

Natsu laughed and by surprise Gray pulled him into a kiss,Natsu held one hand on Grays hip and the other on his cold chest where his Fairy tail mark was and whispered to Grays ear "I love you Gray"He kissed his ear and Gray replied "I... love you to...Natsu"They both smiled.

**Thank for reading ^.^ pleas review! xxx**


End file.
